L'amour miroir
by FleurCannibale
Summary: Crossover VM/PB Lorsque Véronica Donovan est chargé de défendre l'affaire d'un jeune homme elle ne se doute pas qu'elle va être confrontée à un couple qui lui renvoit le reflet de son amour avec Lincoln Burrows qu'elle cherche à oublier
1. Prologue

L'amour miroir

_Cette fic est une fic cadeau pour Maria, merci de m'avoir lu et donné ton avis pour toutes mes fics, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai continué à en écrire et je voulais te remercier pour ça alors comme je sais que tu adore le LoVe et le LiVe je t'ai écrit cette fic^^_

_C'est un crossover entre Prison Break et Véronica Mars (aucune des deux séries ne m'appartient of course^^) mais je pense que c'est compréhensible en ayant vu qu'une seule de ces deux séries. Je fais quand même un petit récapitulatif, Véronica Donovan est avocate, son ex-petit ami Lincoln Burrows a été emprisonné et elle est fiancée à un autre (Sébastian). Véronica Mars est détective privé et entretient une relation épique avec Logan Echolls qui a eu pas mal de problème avec la justice. _

_Voilà donc place à l'histoire^^ _

Véronica Donovan était à bout.

Ce n'était pas une simple façon de parler elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Elle arpentait les couloirs d'un énième commissariat pour aider un énième criminel oh pardon suspect, toute personne est innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle était avocate elle devrait le savoir.

Le problème c'était qu'en ce moment la présemption d'innocence n'était pas dans ses priorités.

Ce n'était pas son boulot qui la mettait dans cet état même si il avait sa part de responsabilité, non en fait c'était son propre comportement qu'elle ne supportait plus.

Pendant plus de dix elle avait vécu une histoire d'amour passionnée avec Lincoln Burrows et elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Si elle ne voulait pas le voir et le croire quand il clamait son innocence c'était parce qu'elle s'en voulait.

Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir empêché de commettre cette erreur, c'était ridicule elle n'aurait rien pu faire mais sa culpabilité ne partait pas pour autant.

Et aider d'autres suspects quand elle n'avait pas été capable d'aider son amour de jeunesse c'était dur à admettre.

Il y avait aussi un autre problème… Non mais elle s'entendait penser ou avait-elle complètement perdu les pédales !? Elle venait de parler de ses fiançailles avec Sébastian, un homme adorable qui l'aimait comme d'un problème !

Véronica poussa un soupir agacé et le shérif qui l'accompagnait à la cellule où se trouvait son futur client se tourna vers elle.

__Vous avez un problème miss ?_

Miss !?

Non mais ce type était vraiment un crétin fini, déjà qu'il avait essayé de la draguer quand elle était arrivée maintenant il l'appelait « miss » !

__Tout va bien shérif Lamb et je vous prierais de m'appeler maître à l'avenir._

__Oh mais c'est qu'elle a des griffes, ça tombe bien j'adore ça, _dit-il en lui souriant

Véronica sentait la colère monter en elle mais parvint à la contenir et quand elle releva la main ce ne fut pas pour gifler ce Dom Juan de pacotille mais pour lui montrer la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait.

__Ecoutez je suis fiancée alors j'aimerais que vous restiez correct avec moi et que vous gardiez une attitude professionnelle._

L'homme jeta un regard à la bague où trônait un immense diamant et se tut.

Au moins l'avantage avec les bagues de fiançailles hors de prix c'est qu'elle font dégarpir les abrutis.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cellule une jeune fille blonde y était adossée.

Lorsqu'elle vit le shérif arriver elle lui fit un grand sourire, pas le genre de sourire accueillant plutôt celui qui veut dire « je vous fait chier et j'adore ça » ce qui était apparemment le cas au vu de la réaction de Lamb.

____**Maître**__, je pense qu'on va avoir un léger contretemps, laissez-moi régler ça._

Il appuya éxagéremment sur le mot « maître » et l'avocate se dit que finalement elle aurait du le gifler.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard compatissant, apparemment elle comprenait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait face à cet odieux personnage.

__Véronica, je te prierais de partir. D'ailleurs comment es-tu entrée ici ?_

__Ce n'était pas fermé alors j'ai cru que c'était la journée portes ouvertes, _dit-elle innocemment

__Ecoute tu vas me laisser gérer l'affaire Echolls…_

__Je ne suis pas là pour ça, _le coupa-t-elle en se crispant soudain, _j'avais besoin d'informations pour l'un de mes clients !_

__C'est ça ! Tu sais comment on appelle ce dont tu souffres ? Le déni. Tu devrais t'acheter un peu de courage petite._

La « petite » lui lança un regard noir, si elle avait pu elle l'aurait volontiers étripé sur place.

Pourtant il avait raison, si elle était venue ici c'est surtout pour avoir des nouvelles de l'enquête sur Logan même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais bien sûr.

La blondinette quitta le commissariat sans un mot de plus mais la jeune avocate pu voir qu'avant de partir elle avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la porte close.

Ca n'avait pas été quelque chose de voulu mais plutôt une sorte de réflexe et quand Lamb ouvrit la porte sur un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qui se passait Véronica eu l'impression d'avoir vu dans un miroir son histoire d'amour avec Lincoln.

_Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce début ?^^_


	2. L'affaire

Logan était accusé d'avoir payé un homme de main pour que celui-ci tabasse Weevil, le chef du gang de motard dont faisait parti le jeune Félix pour le meurtre duquel Logan avait déjà été arrêté et jugé.

Le tribunal l'avait innocenté mais le gang n'était pas de cet avis.

Si il était prouvé que Logan avait bel et bien commandité l'agression d'Ellie Navaro l'affaire du meurtre de Félix serait réouverte et le suspect risquait une peine assez lourde.

Véronica Mars était parfaitement au courant de toute l'histoire, elle avait mené son enquête sans en parler à personne et était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que ce crétin de shérif Lamb, Logan était coupable de l'agression de Weevil.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire, non c'était qu'il lui avait juré n'y être pour rien et elle l'avait cru pourtant il semblait qu'il lui avait menti.

Et si il lui avait menti sur ça pourquoi pas sur le meurtre de Félix ?

Le doute est un poison qui se glisse sournoisement en nous et attaque notre cœur, nos sentiments.

Une fois qu'on a commencé à douter c'est trop tard.

Et comment ne pas douter ?

Comment peut-on donner sa confiance aveuglément ?

A de nombreuses reprises Véronica avait donné sa confiance. Où est le problème me direz-vous ? Eh bien le problème c'était qu'à chaque fois cette confiance avait été déçue.

Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle était trop éxigente mais après trop de déceptions on devient forcément méfiant.

Après tout Logan et elle étaient maintenant séparés, elle ne devrait pas se mêler de ses affaires mais elle se sentait tout de même trahie.

Elle voulait une vérité absolue et Logan ne semblait pas en mesure de la lui apporter, en fait personne n'en était capable.

Mais pourquoi était-elle venue dans ce commissariat ?

Elle savait qu'il était coupable, toutes les preuves étaient contre lui et pourtant elle avait eu un instant l'espoir qu'un nouvel élément ai été trouvé qui innocente Logan.

Non elle ne croyait plus au père Noël mais là ça avait été plus fort qu'elle.

Tiens d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle pense à faire sa liste au vieil homme barbu.

Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? A peu près ça :

_Alors cher papa Noël, j'ai été très sage cette année ! J'ai arrêté plein de méchants pas beaux et en plus vu que mon dernier petit copain est en cavale ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas forniqué ! Donc pour ce Noël je voudrais un poney bien sûr, une nouvelle poupée Barbie et aussi que mon ex-petit soit innocent et qu'il ne m'ai pas menti. Gros bisous, Véronica Mars._

Vous croyez qu'elle trouvera une preuve de l'innocence de Logan dans ses souliers le matin du 25 Décembre ?

Probablement que non, le père Noël est vraiment une ordure.

En fait c'est plutôt la vie qui est horrible mais à part prendre une lame de rasoir et se trancher les veines il n'y a pas vraiment de solution.

Pessimiste ?

Non c'est juste qu'au bout d'un moment on se rend compte que la vie n'est qu'une accumulation de catastrophe.

Ouais là c'est vrai que c'était un peu aigrie comme jugement mais franchement vous ne le seriez pas à sa place ?

Véronica claqua le clavier de son ordinaire où elle était en train de taper un rapport d'enquête où elle stipulait que le suspect c'était enfuit avec son ex-femme après s'être suicidé, un peu contradictoire non ?

Pendant que la blondinette s'énervait sur son ordinateur en ressassant ses idées noires une autre Véronica interrogeait Logan Echolls.

Logan ne se montrait **vraiment** pas coopératif.

Tout ce qu'il voulait dire était qu'il était innocent et ce n'était pas suffisant pour prouver son innocence bien sûr. Si les tribunaux acquittaient dès que le suspect affirmait n'avoir pas commis le crime dont on l'accusait les prisons seraient toutes vides à l'heure qu'il est et les avocats au chômage.

__Bon écoutez je suis là pour vous aider mais si vous n'y mettez pas un minimum de bonne volonté je ne pourrais rien faire, _lui dit-elle

__Vous ne pouvez rien faire de toutes manières, mon affaire est bouclée, toutes les preuves sont contre moi. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait de perdre mon temps à vous raconter ma soirée dans les moindres détails. A moins que vous n'ayez jamais vu Pulp fiction, dans ce cas là je pourrais vous dire ce que j'en ai pensé et vous le conseiller._

Véronica poussa un soupir, il était têtu apparemment, sa tache serait vraiment dure surtout que comme il l'avait dit son dossier était plus que complexe.

__Qui vous a dit que votre affaire était déjà bouclée ?_

Le jeune homme se renferma plus, enfin si c'était possible.

__Ca ne vous regarde pas._

__On ne va nulle part vous vous en rendez compte ?_

__Faux maître Donovan, ça nous mène bien quelque part, en prison._

Véronica ne trouva pas quoi répondre et rassembla ses dossiers avant de se lever.

__Je reviendrais demain._

__C'est ça._

Véronica se retourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus ciel brillants de colère.

__Vous pouvez continuer comme ça mais je vous préviens je ne vous laisserez pas faire et les méthodes que j'emploierais pour ça ne vont pas vous plaire !_

La jeune avocate sortit ensuite de la cellule en claquant la porte et surtout avec une idée derrière la tête…

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	3. Demande d'aide

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Très bonne déduction^^ Tu as raison ! Pour Logan il a vite tendance à se renfermer sur lui-même je trouve (et il adore se moquer des avocats et des policiers xD) et Véronica (Mars) reprend vite la confiance qu'elle a donné :s Eh oui un poney XD et il faudrait aussi changer la sentence de Lincoln, je le rajoute sur la liste pour ce cher papa Noël lol^^

**Chouchou. S : **Merci je suis contente que le concept de ma fic te plaise ! En fait j'en ai eu l'idée grâce à une amie qui adore le LiVe et le LoVe, ça me fait plaisir que d'autres personnes aiment ce mélange !

**Supergirl : **Merci pour ta review. En fait ma fic est un crossover avec Prison Break donc il y a Véronica Donovan qui est un personnage de cette série et notre Véronica. En général j'essaie de mettre les noms de famille pour pas qu'on ne confonde les deux Véronica mais des fois je mets « la brunette » pour Véronica Donovan qui est brune ou « la jeune fille blonde » pour Véronica Mars. Voilà j'espère que mon explication t'as aidé !

___________________________________________________________________________

Comment aborde-t-on une personne qui on a parlé jamais, qu'on a simplement croisé dans un couloir et à qui veut demander de l'aide pour innocenter son ex ?

C'était la question que Véronica Donovan se posait alors qu'elle était garée devant la maison des Mars.

Elle se décida enfin à sortir de sa voiture mais dès qu'elle ouvrit la portière elle vit un énorme pitt bull lui foncer dessus.

L'avocate poussa un cri tandis que le molosse se jetait sur elle et la mettait à terre pour lui lécher la figure.

__Patrouille !_

La jeune fille blonde du commissariat arriva en courant et tira le chien en arrière.

La brunette quant à elle reconnut aussitôt la personne qu'elle était venue voir et se dit que finalement cet incident n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

__Je suis vraiment désolé ! Il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude !_

__Ce n'est pas grave, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on essaye de me sauter dessus aujourd'hui et pour tout dire je préfère amplement celle-ci !_

L'adolescente détailla la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle, elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

__Attendez c'était vous l'avocate qui était avec le shérif Lamb !_

__Exact._

__C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de savoir qui est la première personne qui vous a sauté dessus aujourd'hui, _dit-elle malicieuse

__Si vous pensez à ce shérif vous avez raison ! Il est comme ça avec tout le monde ou j'ai eu un traitement de faveur ?_

__Non rassurez-vous c'est un obsédé sexuel avec tout ce qui porte une jupe ! D'ailleurs il s'est même fait avoir une fois, il a appris que jupe n'est pas forcément synonyme de femme !_

__Ah bon ?_

__Oui, j'étais avec Emmanuel, un travesti de ma connaissance et le shérif Lamb lui a sauté dessus. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié la surprise qu'il a eu !_

__Au moins il a eu ce qu'il méritait, _dit-elle en riant

__Oui mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de le calmer._

Patrouille tira sur son collier pour se rapprochait un peu plus de la nouvelle venue et sa maîtresse fut obligé de tirer plus fort pour le retenir.

__Patrouille tu vas m'arracher le bras ! C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il a reconnu votre odeur, il n'était pourtant pas avec moi au commissariat ce matin !_

__Peut-être que ce n'est pas mon odeur qu'il reconnaît mais celle d'une autre personne…Je suis l'avocate de Logan Echolls…_

__Oui c'est sûrement ça, bon je vais devoir y aller, _dit-elle gênée

L'apprenti détective s'apprêtait à partir mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de son interlocutrice.

__Attendez ! Si je suis venue c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide !_

__Je suis désolé je ne peux pas vous aidez, j'ai déjà mené l'enquête sur cette affaire et Logan est coupable._

__Je pense que c'est peut-être un coup monté…_

__Eh bien vous avez tord ! Logan Echolls a commandité l'agression d'Ellie Navaro et c'est peut-être même lui qui a tué Félix. Maintenant laissez-moi, je ne peux rien faire pour vous ni pour lui d'ailleurs._

Véronica Mars tira sur le collier de Patrouille pour le ramener dans leur appartement et l'avocate décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

__Pour réagir aussi violement vous devez avoir des sentiments pour lui._

La blondinette se figea puis reprit sa route d'un pas encore plus rapide sans plus tenir compte de la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière elle et qui partit s'asseoir dans sa voiture, dépitée.

Elle était venue ici dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide et elle avait lamentablement échoué.

Elle ferma les yeux en repensant à la phrase qu'elle avait balancé à cette adolescente.

_« Pour réagir aussi violement vous devez avoir des sentiments pour lui. »_

Cette phrase s'appliquait-elle aussi à elle ?

Après tout elle aussi devenait une furie dès qu'on lui parlait de Lincoln.

Elle se retrouvait trop dans ces adolescents et ça lui faisait peur, c'était si étrange, jusqu'à ce prénom qu'elle partageait avec la jeune fille.

Véronica.

Le prénom de deux femmes perdues et dont le grand amour était en prison.

Car oui même si aucune des deux ne se l'avouaient et qu'elles tentaient (en vain il faut bien l'avouer) de refouler leurs sentiments on ne peut rien faire contre le grand amour.

Soudain de petits coups frappés à la vitre de sa voiture la firent sursauter. Elle se redressa et baissa son carreau pour découvrir la jeune détective qui venait pourtant de la fuir.

__Si vous trouvez une seule preuve de l'innocence de Logan alors je vous aiderez, _dit-elle les yeux baissés, cherchant à éviter le regard de l'avocate.

__C'est d'accord._

L'adolescente hocha la tête puis repartit chez elle tandis que Véronica Donovan démarrait sa voiture et s'éloignait avec un regain d'espoir.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	4. Harcélement

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **C'est bizarre, je ne suis pas du tout étonnée que tu veules du LiVe et du LoVe lol Et c'est vrai que les Véronicas forment une belle équipe, elles ont toutes les deux un fort caractère et vont jusqu'au bout quand elles ont pris une décision par contre elles sont très fragiles sur le plan sentimental, elles ont peur de souffrir et du coup elles rejettent l'homme qu'elles aiment =( Quant aux phrases j'essaie au maximum de garder le langage de Véronica Mars, je trouve qu'il est super drôle et plus original que celui de Prison Break ! Pour l'amour épique c'est certain, je n'aurais pas écrit cette fic sans ça^^ (et surtout sans toi !)

___________________________________________________________________________

Véronica Donovan était persuadée de l'innocence de Logan Echolls, c'était étrange, elle ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme et pourtant elle ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer coupable.

L'aide la jeune détective lui serait précieuse dans cette affaire mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle trouve une preuve de l'innocence de Logan et c'était ce qui s'avérait le plus dur.

Elle était avocate comment pourrait-elle mener l'enquête !?

Le mieux serait certainement de commencer par chercher dans les alibis des personnes qui en voulaient à Ellie Navaro mais là aussi il y avait un problème.

Combien un chef de gang a-t-il d'ennemis à votre avis ?

Bah beaucoup plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer !

L'avocate épluchait depuis au moins une heure toutes les plaintes portées contre le dénommé « Weevil »et si elle cherchait du côté des gens qui pouvaient lui en vouloir elle devrait regarder les alibis d'à peu près tous les habitants de Neptune !

Elle poussa un soupir et ferma le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Comment allait-elle faire ?

Il y avait bien une piste à exploiter, celle des Kane.

Cette riche famille avait eu des tas d'ennuis avec Ellie Navaro et aurait très bien pu vouloir se venger. De plus au vu des rapports c'était leur genre de payer quelqu'un pour ne pas avoir à se salir les mains.

Mais s'attaquer aux Kane n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé, le dernier qui avait essayé s'y était cassé les dents. Et pourtant il avait des preuves lui alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'émettre des suppositions.

Véronica sortit de la salle d'archive du commissariat et tomba sur le shérif Lamb.

Quelle bonne rencontre n'est-ce pas ?

Cet imbécile lui fit un sourire charmeur et s'approcha d'elle.

__Alors vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?_

__Non._

__Oh alors vous devrez certainement revenir. Si vous voulez je peux rester, cette salle est libre la nuit, on pourrait se tenir compagnie…_

Il approcha sa main de la hanche de la jeune femme mais cette dernière se recula et lui mit une tape sur sa main baladeuse.

__Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas compris le sous-entendu de cette phrase et vous allez me laisser tranquille, d'accord ?_

__Oh allez, pas la peine de jouer les saintes-nitouches, on sait tout les deux que vous ne seriez pas contre une bonne partie de jambes en l'air._

Salopard !

Connard !

Crétin !

Obsédé !

Pervers !

Imbécile !

Idiot !

….

C'était à peu ce que pensait Véronica suite à la phrase de notre cher shérif.

__Je vous ai demandé de me laissez tranquille !_

__C'est à cause de votre fiancé c'est ça ? Il n'en saura rien je vous le promets._

__Ce n'est pas à cause de Sébastian…_

__Donc rien ne nous empêche de prendre un peu de bon temps, _la coupa-t-il

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour retenir le nouveau flot d'injures qu'elle avait envie de lui hurler et eu une idée.

__Vous savez que je suis avocate ?_

__Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs j'ai très envie de vous voir en robe d'avocate, ça ne serait pas mal pour les préliminaires vous ne pensez pas ?_

__En fait je pourrais vous donnez un rendez-vous où je porterais une robe d'avocate._

__Ah bon, c'est intéressant ça !_

__Oui je vous enverrez même une jolie petite lettre pour vous dire la date et le lieu._

__Pas besoin de lettre, on peut faire ça tout de suite !_

__J'aimerais bien mais c'est impossible, la lettre est obligatoire._

__Oh, en fait tu aimes bien les lettres cochonnes hein._

__Non, en fait cette lettre serait tapée à la machine et ne contiendrais aucun sous-entendu coquin._

__Dommage, enfin moi je pourrais toujours te dire toutes les vilaines pensées que j'ai en te voyant…_

__Oh oui ça ce serait génial ! Parce que…c'est une convocation au tribunal pour harcèlement sexuel que je veux vous envoyer !_

Après cette phrase bien sentie l'avocate sortit en trombe du commissariat, laissant là le shérif furieux.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	5. Souvenirs

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Lamb reste Lamb, c'est un obsédé et un crétin ce type mdr Enfin dans Véronica Mars il y a un autre homme pour compensé, il faut un crétin fini pour montrer que Logan est géniale lol Alala Logan t'as raison il est bien entouré, il a deux Véronica pour le prix d'une !

Véronica Donovan était furieuse contre ce crétin de shérif, elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra.

Malgré elle, elle se mit à penser à Lincoln.

Un flot de souvenirs l'envahit et elle se laissa porter par cette vague salvatrice.

Elle revit ainsi leur première rencontre, ils n'avaient à l'époque que dix ans. Elle se souvenait surtout d'une chose, le moment où il lui avait pris la main et la pensée qu'elle avait eu, elle avait voulu ne plus jamais lâcher cette main et se laisser guider par Lincoln jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Puis il y avait eu leur premier baiser, lui d'habitude si « brut » avait usé d'une tendresse infinie avec elle alors qu'elle était morte de peur à l'idée d'embrasser mal elle s'était finalement laisser encore une fois guider, par lui, par la volupté de leur baiser.

Leur première fois, toute aussi tendre mais également passionnée.

Leur première dispute suivie de près par leur première réconciliation.

Puis le plus dur, la rupture. Elle s'était sentie si vide, comme si on lui avait pris son but, sa raison d'être,…

La première fois qu'elle était sortie avec un autre homme, pas par amour juste pour cesser d'avoir mal, cet homme c'était Sébastian…

La jeune avocate revint soudain à la réalité, c'était comme si elle venait de se prendre une gifle, le passé venait de lui être renvoyé en pleine figure et parfois ça fait mal de chien.

Les plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes…

Et comme si un fil invisible reliait les deux jeunes femmes Véronica Mars était également plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Elle pouvait presque voir les deux adolescents qui s'embrassaient dans les toilettes des filles. C'était son idée mais après réflexion ça faisait vraiment cliché !

Par contre le fait qu'elle l'ait soupçonné de l'avoir violé et d'avoir tué sa meilleure amie c'était tout sauf cliché ça !

La jeune détective secoua la tête, non elle ne voulait pas penser aux mauvais moments mais elle ne décidait pas en fait, les souvenirs l'assaillaient sans qu'elle puisse les repousser.

Son premier baiser avec Logan n'avait pas été doux ou tendre, ça avait été fougueux, il s'était tout les deux laissé emporter par la passion qui les consumait et les poussait irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre.

Entre eux il n'y avait jamais eu de demi-mesures, c'était soit la haine, soit l'amour, jamais d'amitié ou d'indifférence toujours un sentiments passionné et puissant pour les relier.

Bien sûr ils avaient essayé d'être amis mais ça leur était impossible.

Il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour et ce pas ils ne cessaient de la franchir.

C'était comme une danse éfreiner, un tempo endiablé qui les emportaient tout les deux dans les méandres si compliqués de la passion.

Le problème était qu'ils en sortaient le plus souvent brisés.

Mais n'était pas ça l'amour épique ?

Des larmes, du sang, des vies détruites.

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit lors du bal de promo alternatif et ça tenait toujours, ça tiendrait toujours.

Mais avait-elle réellement envie de tout ça, au final est-ce que le gain compensait toutes ces souffrances.

Elle n'en savait rien et de toutes manières elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ce serait tellement plus simple si l'on pouvait choisir qui aimer !

Elle prendrait un garçon simple et gentil avec qui elle ne vivrait qu'un amour tendre.

Si elle n'avait pas goûté à la passion ce serait peut-être possible mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle était comme une droguée, elle avait besoin de cet amour.

Pas la peine de se mentir si ce n'était pas le cas elle n'aurait pas accepté d'aider cette avocate à innocenter Logan !

Bien sûr elle y avait posé une condition mais c'était plus par peur qu'autre chose.

La peur de souffrir.

Véronica poussa un soupir et caressa Patrouille qui se trouvait au pied de son lit.

__La vie est plus facile pour toi hein ?_

Patrouille remua la queue et lui lécha la main.

__Tu sais j'adorerais prendre ta place, _continua-t-elle

Le chien quant à lui aboya parce qu'un inconnu passait devant la maison et la jeune fille sourit.

__Ouais t'es pas prêt à échanger, je comprends. Et puis de toutes manières le fait de fouiller dans les poubelles et de ramener des oiseaux morts me dérange un peu !_

La détective en herbe se laissa retomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux dans le but de trouver le sommeil.

A quelques rues de là Véronica Donovan fut stoppée par un bouchon.

Elle sortit de sa voiture pour voir ce qu'il se passait et c'est à cet instant qu'un homme l'attrapa par la taille, la tira violemment en arrière et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	6. Weevil

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Pour le premier baiser du LoVe il m'avait cloué sur place ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et en plus il était juste waouh ! Je sais que je rabâche mais franchement je ne comprends pas la fin de la série, que Logan et Véronica soient séparés par les épreuves ne m'auraient pas choquée mais par Piz c'est ridicule ! Et pour en revenir au dernier chapitre tu as raison (tu commences à me connaître, moi et mon sadisme^^).

**ChouchouS : **Merci, je suis contente que les trois derniers chapitres t'aient plu ! C'est vrai que la fin du chapitre 5 est pleine de suspens mais j'avoue être un peu sadique^^ Et je suis contente de voir que ma fic t'intrigue et que j'arrive à garder le mystère pour le moment !

___________________________________________________________________________

La jeune avocate ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait alors que l'homme l'entraînait dans une ruelle sombre.

Il la jeta violemment par terre et quand elle releva les yeux elle vit qu'elle était entourée d'une dizaine de motard.

La jeune femme se recula contre le mur, effrayée, alors que l'un des hommes s'approchaient d'elle.

Il lui prit fermement le menton et lui fit relevait la tête.

__Ecoute-moi bien, tu vas arrêter d'essayer d'innocenter le fils Echolls d'accord ?_

Véronica ne répondit rien et la brute lui saisit les bras et la redressa violemment.

__On n'est pas là pour jouer ma belle alors tu vas cesser de fouiller la merde ou sinon tu le regretteras._

La jeune femme brune était tétanisée par la peur et n'osais rien faire ni rien dire. Le motard ne sembla pas apprécier son mutisme et se mit à la secouer.

Elle se dit que sa dernière heure était arrivé quand les phares d'une moto vinrent éclairé la ruelle.

Cette brusque lumière la rassura tout d'abord puis quand elle vit que le conducteur de la moto était habillé de la même façon que ses tortionnaires elle perdit à nouveau espoir.

Pourtant une fois que le jeune latino fut descendu de son engin la poigne de son agresseur se déserra légèrement.

Le nouveau venu semblait furieux et au vu de la réaction des autres exciter sa colère était une mauvaise chose.

__Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez !?_

Il se rapprocha du groupe et l'avocate put voir que son visage était constellé d'échymoses, c'était sans nul doute Weevil, le chef du gang de motards.

L'homme qui tenait la jeune femme pétrifiée se tourna vers son chef.

__C'est l'avocate d'Echolls ! On allait quand même pas la laisser l'aider !_

__Mais c'est une femme ! Alors voilà l'image du gang, on s'attaque aux femmes sans défense maintenant ? Mais regarde-la merde, tu vois bien qu'elle est morte de trouille !_

__Elle a pas voulu dire qu'elle renoncer à défendre Echolls, _répondit l'autre en baissant la tête

__Je suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit en mesure de dire quoi que soit vu l'état dans lequel elle est ! Lâche-la !_

Le tortionnaire se rebiffa, il trouvait Weevil beaucoup trop gentil. Le gang se devait de montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas faire.

__Arrête de faire ta chiffe molle, on se doit de donner une bonne leçon à quiconque s'attaque à nous !_

__Ah ouais ? Et quand les 39 s'en prendront à ta copine, à ta mère ou à ta sœur tu feras quoi ?_

__Je leur rendrais la pareille !_

__Eh bah tu déclencheras une guerre avec tes conneries ! On a de l'honneur nous, on est pas un vulgaire gang de bas étages, on ne frappe pas les femmes !_

Parmi les autres membres du groupe qui avaient d'abord voulu intimider cette fichue avocate la plupart étaient en train de changer d'avis. Weevil avait raison, les motards ont un minimum d'honneur tout de même !

Weevil s'approcha de l'agresseur de la jeune femme et la lui retira violemment des mains, la plaçant ensuite en sécurité derrière lui.

Quant à elle, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, se laissant totalement porter par les événements, elle avait trop peur pour faire autre chose.

__Maintenant vous dégagez !_

Les motard repartirent tous, honteux pour la plupart.

Weevil poussa un soupir et se tourna vers l'avocate.

__Merci, _dit-elle d'une petite voix

__Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, vous auriez été un mec je les aurais laissé faire, en fait je les aurais même aidé._

__C'est l'un de ses moments où on est heureuse d'avoir une paire de seins alors, _répondit-elle

Weevil fronça les sourcils, surpris par la phrase de la jeune femme puis sourit.

Il aimait les femmes de caractère et s'en était assuremment une, il était content de l'avoir aidé.

__Ouais bon bah vous êtes en état de conduire ?_

__Oui._

__Très bien alors vous allez prendre votre voiture et rentrer chez vous, je roulerez derrière vous pour m'assurer que personne ne vous fasses de mal mais à mon avis il ne reviendrons pas._

__D'accord._

La jeune femme monta dans sa voiture tandis que Weevil roulait juste derrière elle.

Une fois arrivée devant son immeuble il se garèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

__Je vous remercie vraiment de m'avoir aidé, _lui dit-elle

__C'était mon devoir. Mais j'aimerais vous demander une chose avant que vous ne partiez._

__Laquelle ?_

__Vous pensez vraiment que Logan Echolls est innocent ?_

__J'en suis certaine._

__Je ne parle pas seulement de mon agression mais du meurtre de Félix…C'était mon ami, mon meilleur ami._

L'avocate hocha la tête, compréhensive.

__Je vous jure que si je trouve une quelconque preuve de sa culpabilité je ne la cacherais pas._

__Merci._

Sur ce dernier mot il partit, les phares de sa moto formant deux petits papillons rouges dans la nuit si noire.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	7. Fleuve

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Oui moi aussi j'aime Weevil, c'est un peu un bad boy mais il a bon fond et j'aime ça^^ Enfin pas au point d'aider the Véronicas puisqu'il déteste Logan (d'ailleurs j'aime bien leurs disputes à ces deux-là^^).

**ChouchouS : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir, Weevil est aussi un des personnages que j'aime.

___________________________________________________________________________

Véronica Mars était assise sur au bord de l'eau et regardait le fleuve dans lequel s'était jeté la mère de Logan.

Elle avait d'abord voulu aller sur la tombe de Lilly mais avait renoncé.

Comment pouvait-elle aller au cimetière voir sa meilleure amie alors que c'était l'ex de cette dernière qui lui brisait le cœur.

En plus elle n'aimait pas les cimetières, elle n'aimait pas non plus le fait d'être sur les berges du fleuve qui avait charrié le corps de la mère de Logan en fait !

Mais pourquoi était-elle là ?

Parce qu'elle se sentait perdue, seule, malheureuse, amoureuse,…

Non pas amoureuse, c'était fini elle n'aimait plus Logan !

Elle en avait marre ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se fourrer dans les ennuis et elle bien sûr elle accourrait pour arranger les choses !

Sauf que cette fois-ci elle ne faisait rien.

En fait être l'idiote qui le tire d'affaire c'était mieux que d'être l'ex revancharde qui ne l'aide pas.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle passerait pour la pire des cruches si après avoir demandé des preuves et assuré qu'elle n'aiderait pas Logan sans, elle se décidait à mener à nouveau l'enquête.

Oui mais parfois en amour il faut savoir mettre son orgueil de côté…

Non ! Ce n'était pas le genre de Véronica Mars de faire marche arrière !

Elle poussa un soupir et recommença à fixer l'eau paisible en quête d'une réponse.

Elle avait envie de parler mais elle se sentait stupide, elle aurait l'impression de parler toute seule. Pourtant c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle parle, et il n'y a pas mieux qu'une tombe pour garder un secret, enfin là ce n'était pas une tombe mais ça revenait à peu près au même…

__Bon alors, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ouais je veux parler mais je ne sais pas comment commencer en fait…Oula c'est officiel je suis folle, _soupira-t-elle

Soudain une vague vint s'échouer sur la berge, éclaboussant légèrement la jeune fille.

La vague se brisa en des milliers de gouttelettes, chacune d'elle brillant comme un petit diamant grâce aux rayons du soleil.

L'amour est comme un diamant, magnifique et surtout incassable.

Véronica ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par cette pluie fine, elle avait l'impression que la mère de Logan lui envoyait un message de l'au de-là.

__Je ne vous ai pas vraiment connu mais vous étiez quelqu'un de bien et vous avez toujours été gentille avec moi. Je sais que vous aimiez beaucoup Logan et que c'est à cause de votre mari que vous avez sauté de ce pont. C'est peu hein. Mais je sais aussi que Logan tenait énormément à vous. La vie est dure vous êtes mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir, je pense qu'en ce moment on est nombreux à souffrir et même si je n'aime pas l'avouer je fais parti de ces gens et je crois que Logan aussi, _dit-elle

Du sang, des larmes, des vies détruites,…

Elle se mit à penser à nouveau à cette phrase, après tout il avait été clair, il ne lui avait jamais promis de happy end.

Soudain une femme s'assit à côté d'elle, c'était Véronica Donovan.

__Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? _demanda l'adolescente

__J'ai vu votre voiture alors je me suis arrêtée. Ca semble paisible ici._

La jeune fille blonde esquissa un sourire ironique.

__Vous voyez ce pont ?_

__Oui._

__C'est de là que c'est jeté la mère de Logan. Enfin on a jamais retrouvé le corps mais il y a une jolie petite vidéo amateur où on voit un corps tombé de ce pont au moment où Lynn Echolls est sensée avoir sauté._

__Oh._

__C'est tout de suite moins paisible hein ?_

__Oui, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_

__Pourquoi devrais-je avoir une raison ?_

__Je ne sais pas personne n'aime les lieux où des gens sont morts, en général il faut avoir une bonne raison pour y aller._

__Vous oubliez les assassins et les fous, je suis sûre qu'ils adorent les scènes de crimes ou de suicide eux._

__Peut-être mais vous n'êtes ni une folle ni un assassin._

__Vous n'en savez rien…_

L'avocate lança un regard choqué à la détective qui sourit.

__Ne vous en faîtes pas je plaisante !_

__Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question._

__J'en ai une plus importante à vous poser. Avez-vous trouvé une preuve de l'innocence de Logan ?_

__Pas encore._

__Alors je crois que notre entretien touche à sa fin, _dit-elle en se levant et laissant la jeune femme brune.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	8. Une victime coupable

Une victime coupable

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway** : Il faut dire que Véronica Mars a un sacré caractère et ne se laisse pas facilement apprivoiser mais j'aime aussi ce côté de sa personnalité comme Logan aussi à tendance à être sur la défensive 3 Et oui The Véronicas ont le chic pour trouver la faille chez l'autre, elles ont beaucoup d'instincts je trouve^^

**ChouchouS** : Eh bien voici enfin la suite tant attendue ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances^^ En tout cas pour ce qui est de l'affaire on y revient dans ce chapitre, c'est bien beau les histoires de cœur mais ça ne fait pas avancer l'intrigue lol

___________________________________________________________________________

Véronica Donovan poussa un profond soupir.

Elle se battait pour une affaire perdue d'avance et dont tout le monde semblait se moquer éperdument.

La jeune avocate se releva, monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle.

Sébastian n'était pas encore rentré, elle s'assit confortablement et alluma la télévision, c'était l'heure des informations.

_« L'appel pour le procès de Lincoln Burrows vient d'être une nouvelle fois rejeté, son avocat lui-même a déclaré qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun espoir, l'accusé sera exécuté dans deux mois et demi, laissant derrière lui un fils d'à peine quinze ans. Lincoln Burrows continue à clamer son innocence malgré la décision du juge. Cette exécution sera-t-elle celle d'un innocent ? Les preuves semblent dire que non… »_

Il y avait une image de Lincoln, dur et froid dans sa prison.

On aurait dit un ours dans une cage, ces animaux étaient bien trop forts et beaux pour être enfermé, en captivité ils perdaient toute leur splendeur. C'était le cas de Lincoln, il était bien trop libre pour aller en prison.

Véronica se leva et éteignit la télévision, les larmes aux yeux elle sortit de chez elle et remonta dans sa voiture.

Elle resta quelques instants dans l'habitacle douillet pour pleurer puis essuya ses larmes et démarra.

Le 4x4 se gara devant le commissariat de Neptune.

L'avocate poussa la porte et entra en priant pour que le shérif Lamb ne soit pas là.

Heureusement ce fut un jeune homme brun qui l'accueillit.

__Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

__Je suis Véronica Donovan, l'avocate de Logan Echolls._

__Oh, d'accord. Vous venez pour le voir ?_

__Non, je voudrais à nouveau consulter les plaintes contre Ellie Navarro en fait._

__Vous allez en avoir pour un bon moment alors. C'est rare de voir un avocat commis d'office s'investir autant dans son travail._

__J'avoue que cette affaire me tiens beaucoup à cœur, je suis persuadée que Logan Echolls est innocent._

__D'accord, vous voulez que je vous accompagne à la salle d'archive ?_

__Oui, merci. Mais vous ne m'avez même pas dit comment vous vous appelez._

__Méfiante ?_

__Euh non mais…après avoir rencontré le shérif Lamb j'ai revu mon jugement sur les hommes en uniforme._

__Je m'en doute ! Je m'appelle Léo Damato. Et vous n'aviez pas à vous méfier de moi je n'ai pas l'habitude d'agresser les jeunes femmes !_

__Oui, vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien._

Léo grimaça et l'avocate fronça les sourcils, surprise.

__J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_

__Non, mais j'entends que je suis un type bien à longueur de journée et quand trois de vos copines vous ont quitté pour cette raison vous en prenez vite marre._

__Oh, désolé. En général les hommes gentils plaisent._

__Pas à Neptune en tout cas, les femmes semblent préférer les mauvais garçon, comme Logan Echolls par exemple._

__Comment ça ?_

__Oh rien, une longue histoire._

__Dîtes quand même. Une de vos petites amies vous a quitté pour Logan ?_

__Dans le mille !_

__Attendez, vous êtes sorti avec Véronica Mars ? _demanda-t-elle surprise

__C'est étrange, quand on parle de Logan tout le monde pense forcément à Véronica. Enfin je ne vais pas pleurnicher sur ma vie sentimentale ! _dit-il en souriant et en lui ouvrant la porte du local

__Bien sûr, je peux juste vous posez une dernière question ?_

__Allez-y._

__Depuis combien de temps Logan et Véronica se connaissent-t-ils ?_

__Depuis leur enfance je crois, quand ils avait une dizaine d'années, _répondit-il

__Merci._

Elle lui sourit et entra dans le local, c'était tellement étrange, Logan Echolls et Véronica Mars s'étaient connus à peu près au même âge que Lincoln Burrows et Véronica Donovan !

L'avocate chassa cette nouvelle coïncidence de son esprit et commença à éplucher les dossiers.

La plupart du temps les plaintes contre Weevil étaient les mêmes que celle contre Félix, ces deux-là avait l'habitude de faire leurs coups ensemble on dirait.

Soudain un élément frappa Véronica.

Tout ce temps elle avait cherché ce qu'avait pu causé l'agression de Weevil et n'avait pas pensé une seconde aux conséquences qu'elle avait.

En effet si Logan étaient accusé d'avoir commandité l'agression d'Ellie Navarro et qu'il était reconnu coupable alors l'enquête sur le meurtre de Félix serait réouverte.

Et si en réalité c'était les parents de Félix qui avait payé quelqu'un pour agresser Weevil et ainsi avoir une chance que l'assassin présumé de leur fils aille en prison ?

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	9. Happy ending

**Euh… Désolé pour l'énorme retard ! Avec la rentrée j'ai un peu lâché l'écriture et je m'en excuse, pour me faire pardonner un chapitre tout beau tout chaud^^**

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Eh oui la découverte de Véronica pourrait peut-être sauver Logan… Quant à Lincoln… Eh bien pour lui c'est autre chose, mais on va à nouveau entendre parler de son cas très bientôt^^

* * *

Véronica Donovan se saisit de son téléphone portable et composa en vitesse le numéro de son fiancé, celui-ci répondit aux bouts de quelques sonneries.

__Allô ?_

__Allô Sébastian c'est Véronica._

__Oh bonjour mon amour ! Tu as un problème ? Je croyais que tu finissais tôt aujourd'hui._

__Euh oui mais finalement j'ai décidé de travailler encore un peu sur l'affaire Echolls, d'ailleurs ça a payé, je viens de découvrir une piste assez intéressante !_

__D'accord, alors ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne ton retard._

__Euh…En fait si je t'appelais c'était pour te demander un service, _avoua Véronica gênée

__Ah bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

__Tu as bien un ami qui travaille à la banque de Neptune non ?_

__ Oui pourquoi ?_

__J'aurais besoin qu'il vérifie si la famille du jeune homme tué cet été a récemment dépensé une grosse somme d'argent._

__Tu as un mandat ?_

__Non c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, _dit Véronica penaude

Sébastian poussa un soupir.

__C'est illégal alors._

__Oui, je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça en plus j'ai souvent été absente ces derniers temps mais cette affaire me tient vraiment à cœur._

__Je le ferais alors. Mais pourquoi t'investis-tu tant ? _

__Je pense vraiment qu'il est innocent._

__Ce n'est pas une réponse, il y a beaucoup d'autres innocents._

__Je sais mais c'est la seule réponse que je puisse te donner._

__Je vois, écoute Véronica je t'aime mais on ne pourra pas continuer comme ça éternellement._

__Comment ça ?_

__Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu m'évites, tu me caches des choses, tu es étrange ces derniers temps._

__Je sais mais c'est juste une mauvaise passe, je te jure que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre une fois que j'aurais bouclé cette affaire, je sens que c'est un peu la clé pour tourner la page sur le passé et voir l'avenir avec toi._

__Les choses ne marchent pas comme ça Véronica et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu le sais très bien. Mais bon si c'est ce que tu veux je vais trouver les informations que tu me demandes, _dit-il en soupirant

__Merci beaucoup, tu m'appelles quand tu les as._

__Je viens de te dire que notre couple fonce dans le mur et tout ce que tu as retenu c'est que j'allais t'aider dans ton affaire. Je t'enverrais un texto et je vais raccrocher, je ne voudrais pas dire des choses que je pourrais regretter demain, _dit Sébastian

La jeune avocate écarquilla les yeux sur le coup de la surprise et reposa son téléphone portable sur la petite table en bois.

Elle se sentait coupable mais elle n'était pas en mesure d'offrir à Sébastian ce qu'il voulait, elle était bien trop obnubilé par Lincoln pour ça.

Et si il avait raison ?

Si résoudre cette affaire ne changeait rien à son mal-être ?

Son couple prenait l'eau et elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle avait à nouveau ce sentiment d'impuissance, le même que lorsqu'elle avait appris que l'appel pour le procès de Lincoln avait été à nouveau refusé. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'en résolvant cette affaire elle réussirait à tirer un trait sur son passé mais quand son portable vibra et qu'elle lut le sms disant que la famille de Félix avait retiré une grosse somme d'argent liquide récemment elle ne se sentit pas mieux.

Elle sortit du commissariat et roula jusqu'à la maison de la famille Mars.

Ce fut Véronica Mars qui lui ouvrit.

__Ca y est j'ai une preuve. C'est la famille de Félix qui a commandité l'agression de Weevil, Logan est innocent. Ils ont fait ça pour rouvrir le procès sur le meurtre de Félix, en vérifiant leurs relevés bancaires vous verrez qu'ils ont retiré de l'argent liquide peu de temps avant l'agression, il a dû servir à payer l'homme de main. _

La jeune détective resta bouche bée devant le flot de parole de l'avocate.

__Alors Logan disait la vérité ?_

__Oui, je vous laisse enquêter vous trouverez certainement d'autre preuves moi je me retire de l'affaire._

__Pourquoi ?_

__Parce que ce n'est pas ma place, j'ai cru que résoudre cette enquête comblerait un vide en moi mais ça n'a rien changé._

Véronica Mars fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce discours. La jeune femme brune lui sourit puis s'éloigna avant de se retourner.

__Ne commettez pas la même erreur que moi, il n'y a que l'amour qui comble vraiment ce manque._

__Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez._

__Je pense que si alors ne perdez pas de temps en rancœur inutile, _lui dit-elle avant de partir

Véronica Mars et Logan Echolls n'était encore qu'au début de leur histoire d'amour elle en était certaine.

En amour on peut faire des erreurs, non en fait on en fait forcément, mais le tout est de les réparer ou quand c'est l'autre qui commet une erreur de pardonner.

Personne n'est parfait !

Alors bien sûr on a mal quand l'autre nous trahi mais quand on aime vraiment ne doit-on pas être capable d'accepter les qualités **et** les défauts de l'être aimé ?

L'amour est fait de concession, la passion de souffrance mais quand le cœur s'emballe et que ce sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur nous envie dès qu'on est avec celui ou celle que l'on aime tout le reste disparaît.

Aimer c'est aussi oublier les erreurs du passé.

Et Véronica Donovan espère sincèrement que c'est ce qui arrivera à Logan et Véronica, ils le méritent.

Bien sûr elle a aussi le cœur serré parce que même si elle est heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire innocenter Logan elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier Lincoln et leur amour.

Et c'est avec ces deux sentiments contradictoires en elle que la jeune avocate monte dans sa voiture et quitte définitivement Neptune.

C'est ainsi que leurs chemins se séparèrent après cette brève rencontre chacune reprit le cour de leur existence mais peut-être que cette rencontre a changé leur vie…

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^ _


	10. Epilogue

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Eh bien le fin mot de l'histoire arrive^^J'espère que cette fin te plaira vu que c'est pour toi que j'ai écrit cette fic. Oh et d'ailleurs, petit clin d'œil que tu remarqueras ou pas, j'ai mis l'une des phrases que tu aimes^^

* * *

Véronica Mars était hésitante, elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller voir Logan qui serait libéré cet après-midi. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Véronica Donovan.

Et si elle aussi allait passer à côté de sa vie en n'allant pas voir Logan ?

Elle avait en elle une plaie profonde, un manque et rien ne le comblait comme l'avait prédit la jeune avocate.

Oui mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait vivre avec ce manque ? On s'habitue à tout, elle avait survécu à la mort de sa meilleure amie, le départ de sa mère alors pourquoi ce serait différent en ce qui concerne sa séparation avec Logan ?

Parce que le grand amour est la chose la plus précieuse au monde et qu'il est impossible de se remettre de la perte d'une si belle histoire.

Comment vivre sans ce délicieux frisson qui vous parcoure la colonne vertébrale quand l'être que vous aimez vous embrasse ?

On ne peut tout simplement pas et Véronica Mars s'en rendait bien compte.

Alors elle est sortie de chez elle où elle s'était barricadée dans le vain espoir d'oublier ses sentiments.

Quand elle est sortie de l'obscurité de sa chambre pour entrer dans la lumière éblouissante du soleil elle eu l'impression qu'elle sortait enfin des ténèbres et que c'était maintenant un horizon sans nuage qui l'attendait.

Elle s'est garée devant le commissariat mais n'est pas sortie de sa voiture, comme pour avoir encore le choix, pouvoir partir. Mais en réalité c'était faux car elle n'avait pas choisi de venir ici, elle en avait eu besoin, elle avait besoin de Logan.

Logan sortit, un petit sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

__A bientôt shérif, vous faîtes tellement d'erreurs que l'on sera forcément amené à se revoir ! _dit-il à l'attention du shérif Lamb qui enrageait.

Véronica Mars sourit et sortit de sa voiture.

__Alors on embête les pauvres représentants de la loi maintenant ? _dit-elle

Logan se figea et se retourna vers elle surpris.

__Et on ne dit même plus bonjour, dis donc ça ne te réussis pas la prison, _ajouta-t-elle moqueuse

__Normalement c'est à la personne qui parle en premier de dire bonjour non ? Bien sûr après l'autre doit répondre mais j'attends déjà ton bonjour, _répliqua-t-il

__Bonjour, _dit-elle en souriant

__Bonjour, _répondit-il

__Tu vois je suis une gentille fille, je dis bonjour !_

__Gentille n'est pas le premier qualificatif qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à toi._

__Ouais._

Véronica se mordit la lèvre et se rapprocha de Logan.

__J'ai pensé à quelque chose…_

__Je dois deviner ce que c'est ? Non parce que je suis très mauvais aux devinettes._

__Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais trop exigeante et méfiante. Je reproche leurs défauts aux autres mais en fait j'en ai pas mal moi-même._

__Waouh Véronica Mars qui reconnaît ses torts, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'aller en prison, _dit Logan surpris

__Oui, et…_

__Il y a encore autre chose ? Je ne savais pas que c'était Noël !_

__Attends t'as pas vu mon magnifique traîneau tiré par mes quatre raines !? Franchement là t'abuses !_

__Ah, Patrouille est un raine ?_

__Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est petit qu'il faut le sous-estimer !_

__Je m'excuserais auprès de lui alors. Et c'était quoi la deuxième chose ?_

__Euh…C'est assez dur à dire…_

__Prends ton temps._

__Non, en fait je préférerais te montrer…_

Logan haussa un sourcil, surpris et Véronica s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

*

Véronica Donovan se trouvait devant la prison de Fox River.

Elle savait que si elle entrait dans cette prison elle sellerait son destin à celui de Lincoln. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait déjà fait ?

La dernière partie de son être qui pensait correctement lui disait de ne pas y aller et de rentrer chez elle pour tenter de sauver son couple avec Sébatian. Mais son cœur prit le pas sur son cerveau, sapant ses dernières réticences car le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Alors elle est entrée dans cette prison pour voir Lincoln, pour recommencer à vivre, se jeter à corps perdu dans son histoire d'amour avec lui et pour le sauver.

_Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que cette fin vous a plu. Laissez-moi une dernière review svp^^_


End file.
